Accidents happen
by V137
Summary: Raph meets a woman while out on patrol. The woman tries to kill him. She succeeds in trapping him, but never follows through with killing him. What is it about her? What will happen to the accidental friends? T for minor cursing. Title changed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Linaiya is back with a TMNT fanfic! It's called Mysteries and near death experiences. If my OC seems Mary-Sue-ish, please tell me and I will fix that. Other than that, constructive criticism is always welcome! Hope you like the story! Lin is out! (Keep in mind, I'm cheesy so don't kill me if anything is cheesy XD )

Chapter one: Chains and arrows

Raphael and his brothers were out patrolling the city on a particularly warm April night. Raph, however, thought it was too warm for his liking. He watched his brothers, Leo, Donny, and Mikey, laugh and joke, all while keeping one eye on the city for any disturbances. Raph hung back to keep an eye behind them. He paused a moment, checking his surroundings. He could have sworn he saw an odd shadow.

"Are you alright Raph?" Leo asked. Raph visibly jumped, not noticing Leo behind him. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, Leo." Raph replied hastily. Leo didn't seem to be convinced. "Are you sure? The Foot aren't here are they?" Leo asked, not being put off by Raph's awkward behavior. "Yeah, I'm sure. You guys go on ahead; I'll be there in a minute." Raph replied, waving away Leo's concern. Leo sighed. "Okay Raph, just be careful." Leo said, still not very convinced. "And don't get caught!" Leo added, leaping away after his two youngest brothers. "Yeah, okay Leo! I got it the first hundred times!" Raph yelled back. Sometimes, Leo was way over protective.

Raph saw the same shadow move again in the corner of his eye. He had little time to turn around to see what it was, when an arrow shot out of the darkness. As the arrow hurtled towards him, he barely dodged it. A pair of chains shot out of the same place. This time, Raph made a vain attempt to dodge them, but failed. The rapped themselves around Raph's wrists, tying him to a nearby metal fence. 'I just had to be close to a fence…Awesome, simply peachy.' Raph thought sourly to himself. Another chain shot out, rapping itself around Raph's neck. Raph choked, as the chain was a little tight. He tried to move his wrists, but the chains held tight. His wrists bled slightly from the chains. He managed to choke out "Who are you?" The desperate question was not answered immediately, but a tall figure slunk out of the shadows.

It was a young woman. She looked like she would be around the age of 19. Her black hair was in a low ponytail, reaching her waist. She wore a black kimono with a red sash tied around her waist. Her blue eyes were distant and cold. She wore no shoes and in her hand, a bow (NOT A HAIR BOW! I hope everyone knows what I am talking about…). One other thing Raph noticed about the young lady, was that she walked with a slight limp. "Who I am is none of your concern." The female answered. "Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but you attacked me, so I think I have the right to know who you are!" Raph said, not liking the girl's attitude. The woman walked up to him, eyeing him closely. This made Raph a bit uneasy. What was she doing? And why him? With the way she acted he was sure she had enemies.

She did not answer him. Instead, she limped over to him and untied the chain around his neck. Raph gasped, forcing air into his lungs. "Hmm…" The young woman muttered to herself. She stepped back, studying him again. "Excellent…" She said to herself. She limped over to Raph again, this time untying the chains binding his wrists. She stepped back and limped away. "Why didn't you kill me? You had the chance, so why didn't you go through with it?" Raph asked the hostile 19 year old. She turned around and gave him and cold look. "Don't question my actions. I have nobody and no one cares, so why should they start now?" she said in a hostile tone. She started to limp away again when Raph put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and gave him an angry look and tried to shake off his hand. Raph was not put off by her actions. With her kind of attitude, he expected something like this. He told her something that made her stop and think. He told her "Sooner or later, you're gonna meet someone that's gonna care about what you do." Her expression softened, if only a little. "I very well may. We'll just have to wait and see about that." She said, less hostility and coldness in her voice. She started to limp away, when he asked her, "What's your name, kid?" She turned around and instead of saying something along the lines of 'That is none of your concern' or 'Who's going to care?' she simply gave a small, lopsided smile and said "Helen" before disappearing into the shadows.

Raph stared after her and decided he might as well head home. His brothers, especially Leo, were probably worried about him. He started to run home. He thought about Helen and decided not to tell his brothers and Master splinter about Helen. Leo would probably be angry at him for getting caught and not paying attention to his surroundings. Master Splinter would be disappointed. But how would he explain his wounds? He knew for a fact they would not go unnoticed. He pushed the thought out of his mind. He would focus on that later. At the moment, his only worry was getting home safely.

And there you have it peeps. How was it? *Hears crickets* Shut up you darn crickets! *Crickets remain silent* Okay, I admit it, it probably wasn't my best, but it was a nice start right? Remember, reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Hope you all have an awesome Sunday!

Ciao,

~ Linaiya 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's been a while, now hasn't it? I have finally found inspiration! So here it is, Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Not sure if I put this in chapter 1… But I don't own TMNT! Just my OCs!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Helen ran all the way back to her home. What was it she just saw? A turtle man with weapons? Helen didn't know what to think. She finally reached the house where her single mother, Amy, her older brother Tommy, and her two 5 year old twin sisters Cassie and Katrina, lived. 'Those little snots better be asleep…' Helen thought. Cassie and Katrina liked to stay up well into the night, giggling and whispering. Helen found the door unlocked, oddly enough, and slipped inside, careful to shut the door quietly and locked it.

"Where've you been?" A deep voice came from behind her. Helen whirled around to see Tommy sitting on the couch, waiting for her. "What are you still doing up?" Helen whispered, taking a seat by Tommy. "I was waiting for you to get back. I can't lose my baby sister, can I?" He reached across the couch and put Helen in a headlock and gave her a giant noogie. "Hey! Cut the crap, Tommy!" Helen said from under Tommy's armpit. Tommy just laughed and released Helen. "Go to bed, kiddo." Tommy instructed. Helen yawned in response and trudged to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Helen set her bow and arrows in her closet and reached for a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of black shorts. She set them on the bed and slipped out of her kimono and changed into the shirt and shorts. Helen walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and grabbed a pair of socks. Putting them on, she pulled down her bed sheets. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raph got back to the lair and went to his room. This Helen woman was a real mystery, but for some reason, he found himself wanting see her again, to question her. Who was she? Where did she learn fight? What did she want him for? And Raphael, of all people! Raph decided to try and find her again tomorrow night. He wanted to know who this woman was. Raph pulled off his belt and mask and went to bed.

Little did Raph know Leo had seen Raph come back. He thought of waking Raph up and talking to him, but thought against. He'd save that for tomorrow. Until then, Leo went to his room and back to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0 TBC

And there you go, chapter 2! Hope you like and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, another update. I think I may start naming chapter names after songs that fit the theme of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs for this story, m'kay?

Kill the Lights

That night, while on patrol, Raph went to the alley where he had met the mysterious woman Helen. This time though, he was ready for her arrows. And sure enough, one flew out of the darkness heading right for his left eye. He leaped out of the way in perfect time. Just as he jumped out of the way, two more arrows barreled towards him. Dodging them both, he ran for the shadows.

"You can come out now, you don't have to play this hide and seek game." Raph said, not wanting to dodge any more arrows. A feminine, wry laugh rang from the other side of the alley, sending chills down Raph's spine.

"Now what fun would that be?" The owner of the eerie laugh slid out of the darkness and into Raph's sight. "I'm serious; I just want to talk to you." Raph replied, getting a bit short. The woman before him smiled. "What is it you wish to talk about?" The woman, Helen, asked. "I want to talk about you. Who exactly are you?" Raph asked. "My name is Helen Smith; I am nineteen, and a sophomore in college. Anything else you would like to know?" Helen replied. Raph shook his head. "Now, who are _you_? Helen asked. "My name is Raphael, that's all you should know for now." Raph replied. "Come into the light, I want to see you better." Helen said. "I think it's better if I don't." Raph said, not wanting to show her what he was.

Helen raised her bow, loaded. "Will I have to force you to come out, or will you do it of your own free will, you pick." She said coldly. "Do you promise not to tell anyone what you're about to see?" Raph asked. Helen nodded curtly. Uncertainly, Raph stepped out into the light. He watched Helen's blue eyes widened in pure shock and surprise. "So it's true… you aren't human." Helen said her voice barely audible. "Yeah, so no one needs to know, okay?" Raph asked. Helen nodded once more.

"Sorry to crash your party, you two." A strict voice came from behind Raph. Helen looked up and Raph whirled around. Leo was standing there, glaring at Raph and Helen. Helen raised her bow again, ready to shoot Leo. Leo unsheathed his twin katanas. "So, is this who you saw last night, why you were late?" Leo asked, motioning a katana toward Helen. Helen narrowed her eyes and shot the arrow toward Leo. She felt uneasy and threatened by Leo's unexpected presence. Leo easily deflected the arrow with his Katanas, sending the arrow back towards Helen. Helen stood there in shock, her eyes fixated on the arrow hurtling toward her.

The arrow pierced her stomach and she crumpled to the ground. Raph walked towards Helen's unconscious body and picked her up. "Raph, no, not this time. She is not coming with us." Leo said. "Well what do you suggest, Fearless Leader, leave her here?" Raph asked angrily. "I'm sure someone will find her, it's not that late. People are bound to be out here." Leo told him. "By the time someone finds her, it might be too late!" Raph shouted. Leo stared at Raph for a moment, then to Helen, and back at Raph. Leo sighed in annoyance and defeat.

"Fine she comes with us. But as soon as she's better, she leaves." Leo said, turning his back on Raph and disappeared. Raph smirked and followed Leo back to the lair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Give her to Donnie, he can help her." Leo instructed Raph. Raph nodded. "Do you think he'd be up?" Raph asked. "Tell him it's urgent." Leo replied. Raph nodded once more and walked over to Donnatello's lab and knocked. He heard a few muffled noises and the door clicked open.

"Raph what wrong? What happened this early?" Donnie asked. Donnie looked at the woman in Raph's arms and his eyes widened to dinner plate size. "Who is that? What happened?" Donnie asked. "I'll explain later, just see if you can help her." Raph replied, handing Helen to Donnie. Donnie motioned Leo and Raph inside the lab. Donnie walked a ways and set her on a table that wasn't filled with papers and other tools.

"She's out cold, so I think I can remove the arrow without much difficulty." Donnie said, moving his hand to the arrow and jerked on it. Helen's eyes snapped open and she yelped in pain. Donnie quickly pulled his hand away and backed up a few steps. Helen sat up and looked wildly around at the three mutants surrounding her.

Her eyes came to rest on Leo and her eyes narrowed. "You!" She yelled, moving to hurt Leo. She ended up tumbling head first off the table. Pulling herself to her hands and knees, she hissed at the red hot searing that shot through her. Blood soaked her hands and the floor below her. Raph stuck out his hand to help her up, which she took without a word.

Helen looked to Donnatello, with the arrow in his right hand. The tip of the arrow dripped Helen's blood on his hand. "Are you okay?" Donnie asked weakly. Helen grabbed Raph's shoulder for support. "Yes." She replied, her whole body shaking. Donnie grabbed a towel and wiped the blood off his hand and grabbed the bandages. Helen eyed him nervously and backed away when he got close to her.

"Don't move, I have to put these on." Donnie explained. Helen stared at him warily for a moment, then removed her hand and sat on the table. Donnie cut a strip of the bandages and wrapped the around the wound. When he was done, he stood and put the bandages away. Helen, her voice barely audible, said "Thank you." Donnie paused, and faced the woman. "You're welcome" He replied. "You'll have to stay here awhile though, at least until that heals." Donnie instructed. "And you." Donnie said, turning toward Raph. "Can you explain who this is?" Donnie asked, pointing to Helen.

And Raph launched into the story of Helen. He told them everything from the night he met her until the present moment. Leo was the first to respond. "Let me get this straight, we're helping a woman who tried to kill you? Are you crazy?" Leo asked, incredulous. "Yeah Leo, I'm crazy, but what choice did I have? Leave her there, then what?" Raph shot back. Leo sighed, obviously defeated.

"Raph, do you mind taking her to the living room so she can rest?" Donnie asked. Raph nodded and tried to pick her up. Helen pushed his hands away and tried to stand on her own. Her knees wobbled and she stumbled a bit. After a moment she gained her footing. "Show me where I have to go again?" Helen asked. Raph motioned for her to follow him, and so she did. "So, are you feeling okay?" Raph asked. Helen shook her head. "Need help walking?" Raph asked. "That would be great" She muttered. Raph pulled her left arm around his shoulder and put his right around hers.

"Thanks." She said. Raph led her to the living room and let her slide onto the couch. "Need anything?" Raph asked. Helen shook her head. "I just have a few questions." Raph said. Helen nodded "I will answer as best I can." She replied. "So, how did you find me? How did you know?" Raph asked. Helen looked at him for a moment, her eyes boring hole into his own. "I had seen you out before. It is as simple as that. You are reckless and a bit careless, and I am probably not the only one that thinks so." Helen replied. Raph tried hard to disguise a snort.

Helen raised an eyebrow. "Anything else you would like to know?" She asked. "Yes. Who exactly are you?" He replied. Helen thought a moment, trying to find a place to start. "To make it easier, let me ask you how you learned to fight." Raph said, relieving her confusion." I taught myself, really. I learned to use the bow and arrow from my dad." She replied. "Who's your dad?" Raph asked.

Helen's eyes fell into a far- away look, as if she could see something beyond the walls of the lair. "He was amazing…" She mumbled. Raph looked at her expression. Was? "What happened to him?" Raph asked. Tears filled Helen's eyes and she shook her head. "I… I don't know." She said, tears escaping her eyes. Raph didn't know what to do. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." Raph said. Helen shook her head again. "It's fine, how could you have known." She said. She gave a short laugh. "I don't even know why I'm even telling you this, I've never talked to anyone about my dad." She said.

"Maybe it's a good thing to talk about it, ya know? It helps, a lot." Raph said. Helen nodded and set her head in her hands. "I miss him, I miss him so much." She sobbed. Raph wasn't sure what to tell her. He wasn't used to comforting people. It made him feel a bit awkward. He simply put a hand on her shoulder as a comforting motion. She looked up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She took a few deep breaths and began to try and regain her composure.

"I think you need to rest, you'll feel better in the morning," Raph said. Helen shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Helen replied. Raph rolled his eyes and pushed on her forehead to get her to lie down. "No, you need sleep, or that wound's gonna reopen and let me tell you, that is not a feeling you want to experience," Raph said. Helen rolled her eyes back. "Yes, daddy," She sneered and laid her head on the pillow, her eyes falling shut automatically.

Raph chuckled and walked back to his room. Leo knocked and walked in, Donnie stepping in behind him. "Is she okay?" Leo asked. "Yeah, she's fine. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow." Raph replied. Leo nodded and he and Donnie left. Helen, resting in the living room, was sleeping soundly until something vibrated in her pocket. She sat up and pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket and answered it. Tommy yelled at her on the other line.

"Where are you?" he asked. "I'm at a friend's, don't worry." Helen replied. "Geez Helen, why didn't you tell me before hand?" Tommy said, relieved that she was okay. "I was busy." She replied. "Right, listen, mom had a right fit when you weren't home at 10:00. It was not fun, so you owe me big time." Tommy complained. "Fine," Helen said, understanding her brother. Amy, their mother, could have a fit over most anything.

"Well, I won't keep you, so I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Tommy said. "Okay, tomorrow it is. I love you, bye." Helen replied. "Love you too, Boo." He replied and hung up. Helen shut her phone and stuffed it back in her pocket, sighing with relief. She laid back down and fell back asleep within an instant. 

And that's all for now. 4 pages. Longest chapter I've written for this story, I'm pretty proud of myself! So R and R and Merry Christmas from CC77!

~ CC77


End file.
